


Dapper Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Connor runs into a friend. The fashion suits them.





	Dapper Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Rhi, some day I will write a long fic for you and Rebecca. But apparently I can't pull it right now.

Connor whirled suddenly, hand rising to guard against a strike… and he stepped back, making a small noise of pleasure as his eyes took in the other Immortal.

"Looking dapper," he teased. "Better than the dandy fashion a century ago."

Rebecca rolled eyes at him for the comment. "You were just as frilly, old friend." They looked down at the finely tailored tuxedo with tails, and back up at Connor. "I don't think you'd pull this look off as well."

"I never do," Connor said, leaning in to kiss their cheek. "No one does."

Rebecca laughed, knowing that was true!


End file.
